


Secret Revealed

by csichick_2



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen knows that Matt and Foggy had been hiding something from her, but she never imagined that it was this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> Since I haven't binged season 2 yet, this is based entirely on season 1. For all I know, season 2 may have invalidated this whole thing. It's also a little lighter on Foggy than I intended.

Karen knew that Matt and Foggy were keeping something from her. It was painfully obvious during their falling out that there was something she didn’t know. Her main concern at the time was getting the two men to heal the rift between them. And when they did, she didn’t want to press, just in case. At least not at first.

But now it’s been three months and its getting ridiculous. She’s tried addressing the subject with Matt and Foggy both separately and alone and neither of them is going to budge, though Matt is a far more convincing liar than Foggy. She’s decided that if they’re not going to tell her, she’ll just have to find out on her own.

She decides to follow Foggy first, which ended up being a complete dead end. He had dinner with Marci, but it was no secret that they’d been spending time together, so that wasn’t what he and Matt were hiding. A couple nights later, she tries again, this time following Matt. And what she discovered was the last thing she actually expected.

She had to be careful following Matt. Even though he couldn’t see her, Karen knew that Matt’s blindness enhanced his other senses and that if she got too close he’d be able to hear her following him. As a result, she did lose him when he ducked down an alley. There’s no exit, so she can’t figure out where he went. She also realizes that she had made a mistake trying to follow Matt down the alley, as someone had decided to follow her and now she has nowhere to escape. She prays that the worst he wants to so is rob her as she screams as loud as she can at the man gets closer, hoping that someone hears her.

The last thing she expects is for someone to leap off one of the roofs, attacking her would-be assailant. It isn’t until her savior is asking her if she’s alright, that she realizes that it’s Matt. “What? How?” she asks confused.

“Let’s go back to my place and then I’ll explain everything,” Matt says gently. “If I’d known you were the one following me, I wouldn’t have tried to lose you.”

“I thought I was far enough away that thought you wouldn’t hear me,” Karen says embarrassed. “You’re a lot harder to follow than Foggy is.”

“He didn’t say anything to me, which means he didn’t even notice,” Matt replies. He hails a cab to take them the rest of the way to his apartment. It’s not that far, but Karen’s shaken up, and he’s found that most cab drivers aren’t rude enough to complain about short trips with a blind passenger.

The two stay silent until they’re inside Matt’s apartment – Matt because he can’t tell Karen about his identity where anyone can hear them and Karen because she has no idea what to ask. “How are you able to fight like that?” Karen blurts out once they’re inside. “If I didn’t know you, I wouldn’t have guessed that you’re blind.”

“At least you’re not questioning whether or not I’m actually blind, so this is already going better than telling Foggy,” Matt replies. “And I owe you an apology, Karen. I kept this from you to try and protect you, and instead I ended up putting you in danger.”

“What could you be hiding that you think I’d be safer not knowing?” she asks, and then it clicks. “You’re him. Daredevil.”

“In the flesh,” Matt replies. “I thought if you and Foggy didn’t know, that Fisk wouldn’t be able to find out and use you against me. And yes, I know he’s in prison, but there may still be a few loose ends of his organization out there.”

“When you and Foggy were avoiding each other – he found out didn’t he?” Karen asks.

“Clearly it didn’t go well,” Matt replies. “I’m just glad he came around.”

“If you hadn’t saved my life twice now, I’d probably have a little trouble wrapping my head around it,” Karen replies. “I should still hit you for keeping it from me though. Foggy too.”

“I promise I won’t move out of the way if you do,” Matt says. “But don’t take it out on Foggy. I’m the one that wanted to keep it from you.”

“Just because it was your idea, doesn’t mean I’m letting him off the hook,” she says, stepping towards Matt and punching him in the arm. “I just won’t hit Foggy as hard.”

“Fair enough,” he responds. “And now I don’t have to lie when I don’t come into work.”

Karen’s eyes widen. “You were too hurt to come in weren’t you?”

“Will you believe me if I say that it wasn’t that bad?” Matt asks.

“Not a chance in hell,” Karen replies. “Be careful Matt. You don’t want to end up in the hospital with injuries you can’t explain.”

“I know a nurse,” he says. “She’s patched me up a few times.”

“If you were anyone else, I’d ask if she’s pretty,” Karen replies, shaking her head.

“If you follow Foggy’s logic, then she is,” Matt says.

Karen can’t help but laugh. “Every now and then the girl is actually more interested in him.”

“He was with Marci when you followed him, wasn’t he?” Matt asks, knowingly.

“He was,” she responds. “Are they officially back together or not?”

“I have no idea,” he replies. “If they are, I have a feeling I’ll be the last to know. As payback.”

Karen snickers. “I promise to share it with you if he says anything.”

“Thanks Karen,” Matt replies. “And not just for that. For not freaking out over the Daredevil thing.”

“I believed in Daredevil long before tonight, Matt,” she replies. “And I believe in him even more now that I know he’s you. You’re doing good work out there, Matt. Though I will never understand you can fight that well.”

“Well I can’t reveal all my secrets, can I?” he teases.

“Fair enough,” Karen says with a smile. “Now I want to hear more about this nurse.”

The next day at work, Foggy is very confused when Karen punches him in the arm. It isn’t until he notices Matt’s smirk that he realizes why.


End file.
